


Forever

by Airspritegal



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Depressing Story, M/M, Vent Writing, it is terrible, this is a drabble, warning sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airspritegal/pseuds/Airspritegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sock was frozen, he couldn't move as he stared at the one thing that would end him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for tumblr because of a terrible and sad picture I drew when I was tired and upset. It isn't written well, nor very long. Sorry.

Sock was frozen, unable to move from his spot. In his hand he held the still dripping knife. Drop by drop Jonathan’s life fell to the carpet. The teen himself was on his knees, hands clenched at the wound his his chest. Despite the blood pooling below him and trailing from his mouth his lips were twisted into a smile.

Sock hadn’t meant for this to happen, none of this. He had confessed to Jonathan a few weeks prior and his feelings were returned. They were interpretable, always reaching out and holding the other. Within the weeks the pair had once discussed being together completely but Sock tried to brush the idea from his human’s mind.

“I want you to live, long and happy and healthy.” He had said. “I love you…will you do that for me?” He’d asked and Jonathan had given him a nod. A nod he saw now was a noncommittal gesture. Jon’s demeanor had changed over the last few days, worrying Sock.

It was late at night, with no one else home that Sock heard the clamping downstairs and flew down to check on it. He found Jonathan standing by the window, knife in hand and eyes trained on the moon outside. He glanced at Sock and flashed him a fearful but loving smile.

Sock hadn’t thought, only rushed over and pulled the knife from his human. He glared at him but no anger his within the gesture, only terror. Nothing had been said as the pair watched each other and then Jon had nearly deflated, shoulders sagging and eyes downcast.

“Sorry.” He said. sock let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and lowered his arms. He saw now how much of a mistake that was. Jonathan had grabbed his scarf and wrist, yanking him down to crash their lips together, a plan behind blue eyes.

When Jonathan choked and shoved him away Sock got the full gist of what the blonde had done. When he pulled him down he had moved the demon’s wrist to angle it at his chest. When Sock had allowed the movement to happen the silver blade found its mark.

Tears formed in Sock’s eyes as he dropped the knife with a clatter. Sock couldn’t think, couldn’t speak. He sobbed openly and when met with Jon’s questioning but quickly fading gaze he managed to form a phrase that broke him.

“That doesn’t count Jonathan…”


End file.
